


A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

by danrdarrenc



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you’re in love when you can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.” - Dr. Seuss</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

Almost since the moment their hands touch on the pier that day when Abigail introduces them, Sonny’s dreams are haunted of images of Will. Their fingers intertwined. Their mouths moving against each other, softly, roughly, off-center, slotted together perfectly. Their bodies pressed close in the dark, as they move rhythmically, frantically, slowly, messy but wonderful.

The dreams get stronger the longer he knows Will, the more time they spend together, the closer they get as friends. As the first fall they know each other turns slowly into winter, Sonny wakes up almost every night sweating and hard, his whole body aching for Will. 

He never tells Will about the dreams, knows for sure the conversation would make Will uncomfortable, especially as he starts figuring out his own feelings for boys.

So he suffers silently for over a year, dreaming of being with Will in every way - talking and laughing, holding hands, kissing, curling up together watching a movie, making love - until Will comes to him one day in late August and tells him about his feelings.

That night, Sonny dreams, but now he dreams of the real feel of Will’s fingers entwined with his. 

A month later, when Sonny falls asleep, his lips are curled into a smile and he dreams only of Will’s lips on his, of the hour they spent earlier that day getting to know each other’s mouths and of the sounds Will made as Sonny sucked little marks into his neck just under his ear. 

That November, with Will sleeping peacefully next to him, sated and loose from their first time together, Sonny finds he can’t fall asleep. He props his elbow up on his pillow and his chin on his hand and smiles softly as he watches Will’s chest rise and fall steadily in his sleep. 

He thinks subconsciously that he should be tired, worn out from their two perfect rounds of sex, but he’s too ecstatic, too content to fall asleep. His dream is curled into his side and he doesn’t want to close his eyes in case he opens them again and finds none of this has been real.

He traces little circles on Will’s arm, softly enough so as not to wake him, and then drops his head onto his pillow. Will shuffles closer in his sleep and drapes his arm over Sonny’s waist so that they end up nose to nose.

Sonny smiles, brushes their lips together in a barely-there kiss, and closes his eyes. The next morning, he wakes from a dreamless sleep only to find his dream blinking back at him.


End file.
